Experiment Gone Wrong
by Signature Style Red
Summary: Tails' newest invention is completed! But as usual, it does not work out as planned. [Thought id try my hand at writing a Female Tails fanfic. I MAY add my OC into the story. if this doesn't do well, I'm adding her, cause no one will care. don't like how incredibly adorable Female Tails is? don't read. no one word reviews, no flames, but constructive criticism is allowed.]


"It's finally done!" The young kitsune squealed in excitement. After several months of hard work, sweat, and elbow grease, it was completed. He hadn't considered a name for it yet, but at the moment, it didn't matter for him. It was finished! Of course, this hadn't been the machine had been assembled correctly. He had built the machine at least 30 more times? He really stopped counting after that. And to very few peoples surprise, all of them exploded in some spectacular way.

But not this time. He had altered the design so that there's no possible way that it could explode. The device itself was made of a special unbreakable plastic that could only be dented or bent, and even doing either of those took extreme force.

The machine was a physical appearance modifier, to be put in simple terms. It takes every atom in your body and modifies it to a different one, depending o what you're transforming into. Want to have rippling muscles, and a handsome bone structure? You got it! Step in the machine and poof! Want an apple, not an orange? Put it in, and there you go!

'This machine could be revolutionary,' The fox mentally cheered, "But first," He mumbled, "it needs to be tested..." he thought. He sure as heck wasn't testing it on himself, and his friends would turn him down flat.

About thirteen months ago, when he had finished the first version, he had somehow persuaded Sonic to test it, and when he came out of the machine, not only was his head double its regular size, his fur was pink. Amy pink. Not only was he nearly brutally murdered, all of his friends made a statement saying that they would never test any of his devices ever again. A little steep, but they meant it.

Suddenly, tails noticed the apple he was eating a minute ago on the console for the machine. He smiled.

"Perfect." He says, picking up the fruit, and placing it in the machine. He slid the transparent door shut with extreme caution. He walked into the machine's console, and typed in a few lines of code. He told the machine to transform the apple into a pear. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of pears, but it was a good place to start. Without hesitation, he clicked the enter button on the keyboard to begin the process.

The lights in the workshop dimmed, as the machine took an uncanny amount of power to run. Inside the machine, the half eaten apple was zapped with green electricity, and at that second, smoke filled inside the machine, and little bursts of light could be seen in the cloudy gas, like the sky in a lightning storm. A electronic beep, not unlike the sound of a microwave signaling that the timer has run out, sounded from the machine, and the gas vented.

Tails was on the edge of his metaphorical seat. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the results. For all he knew, it could have turned into a vicious people eating apple monster! He really didn't want to see that. Much less did he want to be blamed for the havoc it could cause.

Reluctantly, he looked into the machine to see the experiment most likely gone wrong. But that sight never came to his eyes. What he saw, was a simple green pear. Nothing else. Just an innocent piece of fruit.

He just stared at it for several seconds. Then, something in his brain clicked, and then two words appeared in his brain.

_It worked._

Suddenly, a grin stretches it's way across his face.

_It worked._

He mentally says again. he was so overcome with joy that a single tear came from his eye. Then, he had an outburst so loud, you could have heard it from a kilometer away. he had given so much of his time away to this machine, and now it finally was working. It was working!

But something made him stop. That apple wasn't a living, breathing, person. Did it have a different effect on the apple because it wasn't living? He had to know. He then did one of the most foolish things he had ever done in that lab. Tails himself went inside the machine to test it. he stepped inside, picked up the apple, and threw it to the console's desk, not realizing that the pear jammed on some of the keys on the keyboard. On top of that, he typed the new long line of code on top of the jumble the pear had jammed in from the console on the inside of the machine.

"Here goes nothing..." he said nervously as he set the machine to make him look 15 years old instead of 12. he clicked the enter key, and instantly regretted the idea of testing this on himself.

He felt like he was suffering a pain worse than death itself. he felt empty and dehydrated instantly, and on top of that, the gas got into his system and made him feel like he was suffocating. On top of that, the electricity flowing through his body made the pain too much to bare. Only a few seconds into the transformation, and he wasn't conscious.

* * *

Tails moaned in pain as he dragged himself out of the machine. He felt weak. He inched his way over to the desk and helped himself up. He immediately felt immense pain in his stomach. he saw the pear sitting on its side in front of the keyboard. He immediately devoured it. The young fox looked over to the window and saw that it was very late. he glanced over at the digital clock.

"3 a.m... It was ten in the morning when i got in the machine... was I really out for that long?" he spoke to himself. But he heard another voice. Certainly not his. This voice was feminine. also, strangely, it was slightly lower than the voice he remembered was his, but this vice definitely belonged to a female.

But he didn't recognize the voice at all. it couldn't be Cream, her voice was too high. Not her, unless it was her from the future. It couldn't be Amy. She would be too busy chasing Sonic to even think about coming here. Unless, of course, Sonic was here. And it wouldn't be Rouge, because why in heck would she come here?

Tails turned around, so be greeted by absolutely no one. Odd. He thought he heard a female voice.

'I'll deal with it later. Right now I'm starving.' He mentally stated as he slowly walks to the stairs. Something clicks in his mind suddenly as he puts his foot onto the first step.

"The Machine! I need to see if it worked!" He gasps, making his way toward the mirror in the corner as fast as he could go. But when he got to the mirror, Something scared him much more than some vicious people eating apple monster ever could.

A very loud, feminine shrill shriek of horror sounded from _Her_ workshop, and could be heard for miles around.

_Authors Notes: _

HOO! has it really been a year, you guys? a year since i started missing and was famous for about five seconds? good times. but on to news!

First things first. Now, before i go on to other 'Authors Notey Stuff', i need to talk about missing. Sadly, due to a creative 'Brick Wall',

I will be putting Missing on hiatus. Indefinitely. It was way too much of an ambitious move on my part, trying to write for ten different OCs, that i knew very little about. For a first fanfic, too. I also realized something.

Writing is hard! like, really hard! sure, it may seem easy when you have an amazing idea and you churn out three chapters no problem, but then you realize that you had no real plot figured out, and you just know how to start and end it. But even if you are prepared, its still really difficult. after you've written it, you have to go over it yourself to check for grammatical errors, edit words, and possibly even rewrite whole paragraphs! and then, there's the possibility of the people you wrote hating it. you could even hate it yourself and decide to trash it. you could do all of that work for absolutely nothing! so, with that said, never take your favorite writers for granted. you probably have no idea what they go through.

Also, really wanted to see Missing continued? Why not continue it yourself? you can take it off of my hands for me. one thing though. i have to be involved in some way. like, i have to proofread it for errors, or make edits where i feel necessary. feeling up to the challenge? PM me!

And with that, Followers, Friends, And even YOU, viewer who stumbled upon this while looking for something else, i bid you farewell, until a week or two!

~Signature Style Red


End file.
